Draco and Harry: Sneaking Out
by GalenissPeenick69
Summary: Malfoy drops a hint to Harry that he'll be doing something suspicious later. Harry acts on it. Little does he know, it's all part of Draco's plan. Draco/Harry Slash! Sex, Cursing, and Bondage. May update later on!


Dsiclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling! I own NOTHING!

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (Drarry)

Warnings: Slash, Sex, Bondage, Cursing.

Takes place in: Half-Blood Prince

* * *

Draco sat by the fireplace in the Slytherin common room. It was time to do his usual wandering to the seventh floor to mend the vanishing cabinet. Except, he wouldn't be going alone...

In fact, he knew Potter had been following his movements somehow. He even slipped Harry a hint that he'd be making his rounds tonight. Draco just hoped Harry understood and would be waiting for him... Malfoy had something **_special_** in mind...

Malfoy stood up and snuck out. Luckily, he knew all the places where to go and all the places where not to go. He pushed open the seventh floor's door and found himself face to face with none other than Potter.

Harry growled, narrowing his eyes, "What are you doing out so late, Malfoy?"

"None of your business, Potter." Draco scoffed, crossing his arms. He gave the Gryffindor an intense stare, smirking, "I could ask the same question."

Harry frowned, "You are up to something, Malfoy... Something important... and I'm going to find out what!" He took a step closer, getting up in Malfoy's face.

"Ooooooooh, a little fire in you? I like that." Draco snapped, lowing his eyes to be staring down at Potter. He knew exactly where this was going.

Harry said nothing, but dropped his gaze for a second and stepped back. He stared at Draco, sneering.

"Cat got your tongue, Potter?" Malfoy purred, "I must be the cat, then..."

"Just shut up, Malfoy!" Potter roared, clenching his fists.

Draco slyly grinned, "No. Now either go away, or I will make you..."

"GO ON AND MAKE ME, MALFOY!" Harry bellowed.

Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it at him, "Oh no... I have a better idea..." Before Harry could react, Draco shoved him into the wall. He moaned from the pain, making Draco smirk with malice. Malfoy took a moment before licking his lips once.

Harry gasped, his face already a pink color, "Malfoy, wh-what a-are you d-doi-"

Draco silenced him with a kiss. To his amusement, Potter didn't shove him away. In fact, he pulled him closer, allowing Draco to capture his lips. Harry held on to his shoulders, kissing him back furiously. It was as if he'd wanted this to happen so badly. Perhaps as badly as Draco did.

Finally, Harry let go, catching his breath, "Damn.. M-Malfoy..." He stood there in shock, watching Draco.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and gave him a smug grin, amused, "Yes, Potter?"

"You... You just... and I... kissed you back..." He stammered.

"I know. The question is why did you kiss back?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Well, Malfoy, because of your bloody snooping around, I've became infatuated with you. You're just... everywhere in my mind..."

Draco chortled, "You've been stalking me. I've noticed."

"I didn't have a choice! Like I said, you are up to something!" He mumbles.

Malfoy grabbed Harry's wrist, "Exactly... This is what I'm up to." He dragged Harry along the hallways until he got to a blank wall.

"The Room of Requirement?" Harry asked, "What are you doing in there?"

"Oh, you'll see, Potter. It's a surprise..." Malfoy whispered and took Potter's hand. He knew how Potter knew about this room; Dumbledore's Army. The doors appeared and he walked Harry through them.

In the room, there was Draco's vanishing cabinet and a few random items. Malfoy quickly spotted what he needed and brought Potter over to a large table. Draco's eyes sparkled as he looked back at him.

Harry tilted his head, "What?"

Malfoy, still holding Harry's hand, dragged him closer and kissed him against the table. Potter was forced to bend over backwards a bit, doing just what Draco wanted him to do. Feeling Potter's bulge, Malfoy ground his hips against Harry's, causing the Gryffindor to toss his head back and moan.

"Malfoy..." Potter pleaded as Draco placed kisses on his throat. "I want you..."

Draco's grey eyes met Harry's and he gave him a dark smile, pulling off the later's shirt. He rubbed his hands across Potter's bare chest before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out four ties, each green with silver stripes and a Slytherin emblem on it. He laid them on the table and removed his own shirt.

Harry stood by the table, watching Malfoy's every movement. His eyes widened as his eyes rested upon Draco's body, causing the Slytherin to smirk. Malfoy walked over to the table and swiped the ties off of it. He looked over at Harry and grabbed both of his wrists, pulling him towards him. Just as Harry closed his eyes, expecting another kiss, Draco wrapped ties around his wrists, smirking.

"M-Malfoy?" Potter murmured, squirming his arms. Draco wasted no time and slid him onto the table belly up. Harry's eyes widened as he found his bound wrists attached to the table through a pair of holes. Malfoy smirks, wondering how Harry managed to miss the holes made for tying someone down. "What are y-you d-doing!?" Potter asks, his eyes widened.

Malfoy snickers and holds Harry's legs down and ties them both to opposite sides. He runs his fingers across Harry's chest, "I think it'd be easier to ask what I'm not doing, Potter."

Harry struggled against the ties with no luck.

"Oh, Potter, you aren't going to get free. I've to you tied down too good." Draco whispered into his prisoner's ear. "All part of the plan..." He walked over and pulled Harry's wand out of his pocket, "You won't be needing this..."

Harry bit his lip, but said nothing as Draco tossed it.

Malfoy pulled out his own wand and flicked it, casting a silencing charm, "We're free to make as much noise as we desire, Potter..." He slid it into his pocket again.

Harry whimpered, "Please, D-Draco..."

Draco crawled onto the table, straddling him. He made sure that their erections were touching and leaned over the Gryffindor, "I think we should have some fun, first..." Malfoy breathed, sticking his hand down Harry's pants.

Potter choked out a moan, "M-Malfoy..."

Draco stroked Harry's tip, whispering, "You like that, Potter? Do you want to know how it'd feel to get rubbed completely down?"

"Oh Merlin, yes!" Harry said, his legs shook as much as they could with excitement.

Malfoy, however, wasn't eager to get it over with. He suckled on Harry's neck, continuing to stroke his cock. Potter tensed with every touch, grunting. Draco felt Harry's precum and stopped before any real action began. He smirked as he crawled back and off the table, seeing Potter's frustrated face.

"Draco..." Harry whined, his fists clenched, "Come back... I need you- M-Malfoy!"

Draco slipped Harry's pants down and placed his lips against his cock. Potter shrieked and fought against the ties, "Just do it..."

Malfoy slowly slid his mouth onto it, sucking it gently. He didn't want things to end too soon. Malfoy wanted to have some more fun with his slave. He heard Potter screaming out above him.

"GOD, MALFOY, DON'T STOP!"

Draco could tell he was getting close again and stopped, pulling his head up. He gave him a dirty smile full of malice and crawled up to his ear, "If I untie your legs, will you obey my orders, Potter?"

Harry squeaked, "Y-Yes, Malfoy... I'll do anything you want..." His erection grazed Malfoy's slightly.

Draco slid back down the table and untied Potter's legs. As soon as they were free, Draco let Harry's pants fall from his ankles onto the floor. He grabbed both legs and held them upward, "Keep them right here, Potter..."

Harry nodded and did as he was told. Draco proceeded to slip a finger into Harry, causing him to scream. Malfoy cackled as he started moaning out his name, pleading for more. Draco continued to thrust his fingers, adding another one whenever he felt it was time. Once he got to three fingers, he felt Potter was loose enough and unzipped his pants, letting them slide off his waist. Potter's eyes widened as his pants fell, taking in the view of Draco's cock.

"N-No, you... you won't..." Harry squirmed, eyeing Draco with horror. He seemed to understand what was about to happen.

"Ah, but yes I will..." Malfoy drawled, "Unless you want to stay tied here..." He smugly grinned and crossed his arms.

Harry paused before speaking in a scared tone, "A-Alright..." He raised his legs up even higher, spreading them further apart.

Draco grabbed onto Harry's sides with Potter's legs over his shoulders, pushing himself in. Harry shouted, grasping the ends of the table he was tied to, "MALFOY! E-EASY!"

Malfoy scoffed, "Easy? You must think I'm going to play nicely..." He gave a hard thrust, making himself gasp. "Dang, Potter, you're tight..."

Harry cried out, "Arrrrgh, please, D-Draco... It's too m-much!" Draco stopped his screaming by kissing him. Harry whimpered and groaned into Malfoy's lips as he forced himself into him. Draco pushed himself in especially deep, feeling Harry clench his muscles. He felt Potter shiver beneath him and knew that was the spot.

"Ahhhhh, there we are... You like that, don't you, Potter?" Malfoy whispered against Harry's lips.

Harry said nothing, but instead answered with a deep-throated moan. His hands began to tremble violently as Draco continued to hit his spot. Malfoy hammered against him, beginning to pant and gasp.

"I'm c-close, M-Malfoy... Please... let me..."

Draco huffed, getting close as well. He shuddered, reaching a hand around Harry's cock, "I-I w-will..." He timed his strokes with his thrusts, grunting with pleasure.

"M-Malfoy!" Harry uttered, huskily. Draco felt Potter's legs shivering on his shoulders and knew it was time.

"Come for me, Potter... Let it out..." Malfoy purred, and with several deep, quick thrusts, Harry screamed so loudly as he came Draco's ears rang. Malfoy came a second afterwards, tossing back his head and biting his lip as he shoved his final thrust in. He collapsed on top of Harry, breathing heavily against the Gryffindor's chest, "Fucking hell, Potter..."

Harry's fists were clenched around the sides of the table, his glasses askew. He looked at Malfoy and smiled, gasping for breath, "That's where I'm headed, Malfoy."

Draco chortled and crawled upward, "I wouldn't be so sure of that..." He whispered against Harry's mouth, "You're such a nice fuck." Malfoy untied Harry's wrists and Harry's hands flew to the back of his neck, forcing Draco's lips down onto his. He felt Potter's face get hot from beneath his and snickered, hopping off the table. He slipped on his clothes, looking at Potter, "Same time tomorow night?"

"Certainly, Malfoy." Harry nodded, getting dressed and grabbing his wand.

Draco smirked once more and walked out, strutting back to his common room with a wicked grin on his face. He muttered the password and stepped inside, sneaking into his bed without waking anyone.

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally finished! Thanks for reading this story! Please review and favorite. Feel free to leave some tips, as this is one of my first smut fics. :) Hope you enjoyed and let me know if I should continue.**


End file.
